


Adoring Adoption

by nazgularepeopletoo, No_Day_But_Today



Series: Single Parent AUs [10]
Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Adopted Children, F/M, Teddy Is A Good Dad, Teddy Pines A Lot, William Abandons His Children Too Much, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Day_But_Today/pseuds/No_Day_But_Today
Summary: Prompt: Hey yeah, that’s the jackass that left me when they decided that they couldn’t take parenthood – watch my kid for a moment this is the first time I've seen them since then and I am going to kick their ass---------------------------------------------------------------------------"Once the carriages finally passed seconds later, though it felt like years, he finally got another glimpse of Dolores - and that one look stopped him dead in his tracks. In her arms, instead of the groceries he was expecting, was a baby girl, no more than a year old."





	Adoring Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> God William, stop abandoning your children
> 
> Also shout out to the writers for supplying me with dialogue...

Teddy made his way off the train, happy to finally be back in Sweetwater. He could finally see Dolores again. He had been away too long, spent too much time trying to track down the ghosts of his past. He’d been trying to settle too many scores, make everything perfect. He used to feel like he couldn’t stay, couldn’t be with Dolores, until everything was settled. Until Wyatt was dead. He’d tracked down so many leads, followed so many trails - but all of them went cold. It was as if Wyatt had disappeared off the face of the earth. He’d grown tired, spent too many years on the road. It was time for him to settle down, time for him to come back to Dolores. 

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when another man bumped into him. He instinctively reached for his gun, before coming back to his senses - he hadn’t been paying attention, this wasn’t a challenge, wasn’t a threat. He smiled and tipped his hat in apology, making his way toward the Mariposa. He needed a drink if he was going to face Dolores’ father. He weaved his way through the tables and groups of people loitering about the saloon and made his way to the bar.

“Rye Whiskey.” The bartender didn’t look up from the glass he was polishing.

“What about it?”

“Well aint doing any good sitting in that bottle.” The bartender looks unamused, but pours him a shot anyway. He takes his glass and turned to lean on the bar, planing on people watching. He barely had a sip of his drink before a girl came up to him, caressing his face.

“You’re new. Not much of a rind on you. I’ll give you a discount.” He politely pushed her hand away from his face.

“ Well, no offense, but I'd rather earn a woman's affection than pay for it.” The women next to him at the bar, the madam, scoffed.

“You’re always paying for it, darling. The difference is our costs are fixed and posted right there on the door.” He barely heard her, though, as he saw a flash of blue dress across the street. Dolores. He forgot all about his drink and his bag, making a beeline for the door.

He burst through the saloon doors and out onto the street, practically being run down by a horse and carriage as he did so. He managed to stop inches away from the carriage, waiting impatiently to cross. 

Once the carriages finally passed seconds later, though it felt like years, he finally got another glimpse of Dolores - and that one look stopped him dead in his tracks. In her arms, instead of the groceries he was expecting, was a baby girl, no more than a year old. He shook himself out of it, and finished crossing the street. As he made his way towards her, she dropped a can of condensed milk. He hurried to pick it up, straightening just as she turned around. He met her eyes and smiled.

“Don’t mind me, just tryin to look chivalrous.” Her eyes welled with tears and his heart momentarily sank - what did he do wrong? He went to apologize, but was cut of by her throwing herself into his arms, hugging him close with her free arm. 

“You came back!” He smiled, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

“I told you I would.” She hugged him tighter and he took the opportunity to bury his face in her hair. He’d missed this, holding her like this. Their moment was broken, however, by the little girl in her arms fussing. Delores pulled back and started bouncing the little girl, shushing her. She looked at Teddy apologetically.

“Sorry, she tends to fuss around strangers.” He smiled and offered his finger to the little girl, who hesitantly grabbed on.

“It’s okay.” He cooed at the baby for a moment, laughing when she smiled at him. He faltered for a moment, unsure how to ask her about the little one.

“So… Is she… Is she, uh…” Delores cut him off.

“Is she mine?” Teddy felt his face flush with embarrassment.

“I don’t mean to imply anything, I just -”

“It’s okay, Teddy, you didn’t mean anything by it. But, yes, she’s mine…” She looked down, seemingly embarrassed.

“It’s kinda a long story…” Teddy gave her a soft smile.

“Maybe you could tell me that story one day.” Delores finally met his gaze and gave a small smile back.

“Can I see you home?” Delores laughed.

“That depends, can you keep up?”

“Well, I have to fetch my horse…”

“Better fetch him fast.” With that, Dolores started off, leaving him to scramble after her.

* * *

 

Teddy finally caught up with her at the bluff. She’d stopped and dismounted, watching the cattle roam the fields below. As he dismounted and tied his horse off next to hers, he heard her speaking softly to the baby.

“See sweetheart, all the cows go around together, like a big family. Do you know what the cows say? They say moo, can you say moo?” The baby babbled back at her and she laughed, smiling down at her. As Teddy came up to them, Dolores smiled sadly at him. He frowned, he didn’t like seeing her upset. He lightly touched her back, trying to offer some sort of comfort. She sighed and looked down, refusing to make eye contact.

“I’m guessin that you want to know what happened, how I ended up with a baby.” 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” She turned away.

“It was a newcomer. I came home from my errands late one day, and I heard gunshots. I hurried up to the house to find bandits. They had momma and daddy at gunpoint. I didn’t know what to do, but daddy told me to run. So I did. I ran and ran until the horse couldn’t take it anymore. So I went on foot. I don’t remember stopping, but I woke up the next morning at a campsite. There was two newcomers and a bounty hunter. I thought my family was dead, I didn’t think there was anything here for me anymore, so I went with ‘em.” Teddy realized she had started crying. He pulled her into an embrace, holding her while she clutched her child to her chest. 

“We got into all sorts of trouble, even ended up over in Pariah.” That startled Teddy, Dolores didn’t belong in a place like Pariah.

“One of the newcomers, his name was William, was so kind. He tried to protect me, even from his friend. I… I thought I loved him. He thought he loved me for a bit too. Eventually, I found out I was pregnant. I was so happy, I thought we were gonna be a family, that I’d get back what I’d lost. But he wasn’t happy. He didn’t want a child, didn’t want to be a father. Said he had a girl back home waiting for him, that he was already spoken for. He and his friend left me. I somehow found my way back to Sweetwater. I didn’t really know where else to go, but I thought I might find some friendly faces back home. I never expected to find my daddy in the town square.” She started crying again, bordering on full out sobs. Teddy pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“I felt so awful. All this time they’d been lookin’ for me, and I’d been runnin’ off, doin’ everything they’d told me not to do. We where so happy to see each other again, but I knew they were disappointed. Their own daughter, runnin’ off and having a child out of wedlock.” 

“It’s not your fault, Dolores. You didn’t know.”

“But I still did it, didn’t I? Ran off and brought shame to the family?”

“No,” Teddy said, with much more force than he intended, “He made his choices. He’s the one who decided to run off on his family, run off on you and the little one. He’s the one that’s shameful.” Dolores started crying anew at that comment. He pulled her to himself again, slowly rocking her, whispering sweet nothings into her hair. 

Eventually, the baby started to fuss again. Dolores pulled away, trying to calm the baby. She kept on fussing, moving on to full out crying. Teddy held out his arms.

“Here, let me try.” Dolores passed her over, and within minutes she had calmed down, quietly sucking her thumb while staring up at him with big blue eyes. 

“She likes you.” Teddy looked towards Dolores, a big smile on his face.

“She’s so sweet. What’s her name?”

“Winnie.”

“Winnie…” He trailed off, looking at Winnie. He had started rocking back and forth, unconsciously. He snapped back to the present when Dolores laughed.

“Looks like she’s already got you wrapped around her little finger.” He chuckled.

“How could I not be? She’s a sweet little thing and just as pretty as her mother.” Dolores blushed, looking away.

“It’s gettin late, we should be gettin’ back…”

“Let me take you back.”

“You don’t have to, Teddy.”

“It’d make me feel better, knowing you two were home safe. As much as I know your daddy won’t be happy to see me, I’d rather know you two were safe.” Dolores smiled shyly.

“Alright.”

* * *

 

As they reached the house, the sun was just beginning to set. Teddy was glad that he’d insisted on escorting them home, he’d hate for them to be out after dark alone. Though, he really wasn’t looking forward to facing Dolores’ father. That man hated anyone who came knocking, looking for his daughter.

As they entered the stable, Teddy dismounted rather quickly, rushing to Dolores’ side.

“Here, let me help you off.” Dolores smiled at him, passing Winnie down to him before accepting his free hand. He helped her off the horse and tried to hand Winnie back to her, but the little girl had a firm hold on his jacket and didn’t seem keen on letting go any time soon. Dolores laughed at the sight.

“She’s stuck on you like a tick.” Teddy laughed and grabbed his horse’s reins. He led the horse over to an empty stall, figuring that he’d at least walk them up to the house before prying little Winnie off of himself. As he closed the stall door, the horse poked his nose out, smelling at Winnie. She gave a little shriek and buried herself in his jacket. He started to bounce her, coaxing her to unbury her face.

“It’s alright, little one. The horse just wants to say hello, see?” He reached a hand out, slowly stroking the horses nose. Winnie peaked out, curious.

“You can say hello too, sweetheart.” He gently grabbed her hand and led her to pet the horse’s nose. She looked at him - a little curious, a little afraid - before tentatively touching the horse. She smiled a big smile before reaching out with both hands, slightly squishing the horse’s face. The horse huffed, not to pleased with being pinched, and Winnie pulled her hands back, squealing with laughter. Teddy chuckled, glad she had trusted him.

“See, the horse is nice.” He looked over at Dolores, who was watching them with a fond look on her face. They shared a smile before Dolores gestured toward the house. 

“Come on, lets get her inside. My daddy will worry if we take too long.”

They made their way back up to the house, where they were met by Peter Abernathy. Teddy swallowed, nervous to face the man again.

“Hello Daddy.”

“Hello Sir.” Abernathy pursed his lips.

“Hello Darling, Teddy.” Teddy felt his heart rate begin to speed up. He was definitely was not thrilled to see him. Abernathy stood, holding out his arms for Winnie.

“Well, we better be gettin inside Darling, “ He turned to address Teddy, “I’ll take Winnie from you so you can be on your way.” Teddy gulped.

“Of course, Sir.” Teddy tried to detach Winnie from his jacket, but she wouldn't let go. The more he tried, the more she fussed.

“Come on now, sweetheart, you gotta go with your momma and granddaddy.” After much more struggling, he finally dislodged Winnie, passing her over to Abernathy. She started crying, reaching out for him. He felt his heart break. Dolores reached out to comfort Winnie, but she slapped her hands away. 

“Winnie, baby, come on sweetheart…” Winnie still wouldn’t calm down. Dolores turned toward Teddy, eyes pleading. He sighed.

“Sir, please. Let me help.” Abernathy didn’t look too happy about it, but he handed Winnie back to him. The little girl almost immediately stopped crying, sucking her thumb and snuggling into his chest. Dolores reached for her again, and this time Winnie let her. She stroked her hair. Looking at her father, she pleaded.

“Come on, Daddy. At least let him stay for dinner. Winnie likes him.” Abernathy went to answer, but Teddy cut him off.

“No, that’s alright Dolores. I’ve already overstayed my welcome.” He carefully passed Winnie, who was now starting to doze off, no doubt tired by her earlier tantrum, carefully into Dolores’ arms. He nodded to Abernathy.

“Sir. Goodnight to you both.” Dolores smiled sadly.

“Goodnight, Teddy.” He made his way back to the stable to collect his horse, and promptly rode away.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Teddy was at Dolores’ house, playing with Winnie. Dolores’ parents were out running errands, and she had invited him over to see her. They had a wonderful day together, however, Winnie tired out quickly and had to be put down for a nap. Now, Teddy was awkwardly sitting in the kitchen while Dolores started preparing dinner. He didn’t know what to do. He felt awful for what Dolores had been through. If he had never left, she never would have gone through this. Though, that also meant that Winnie have happened, and he wouldn’t want that. The little girl was so sweet, he could never wish that she had never happened. He could also never imagine abandoning them. How anyone could abandon two sweet girls like them was beyond him - honestly he couldn’t imagine abandoning  _ any _ mother and child. It just seemed to cold hearted, abandoning them for your own selfish desires. But isn’t that what he did? He left her behind, and because of that all of this happened. If only he had -

“You look worried, Teddy. What’s wrong.” Teddy sighed, he knew he couldn’t lie to her.

“I just… I’m so sorry.” Dolores frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“If I hadn’t left you, if I hadn’t been so selfish and left you behind, none of this would have happened to you. It’s my fault that you’re suffering like this. You would have never had to struggle on your own, never -”

“No. No, Teddy, no. None of this is your fault. I made my choices.”

“But, Dolores -”

“No. No blaming yourself. The past is in the past, we can’t change anything now.” Teddy sighed. She always knew how to make him feel better. He stood, pulling her into an embrace.

“Alright. Just know that I won’t be like him. I won’t leave you two.” Dolores squeezed him back tightly, tearing up. She finally felt like she had her family back again.

* * *

 

Teddy had been around for several weeks now. It seemed like everywhere Abernathy turned, there he was. Dinner, lunch, in the stable, the town square. He was literally everywhere. At first, Abernathy was annoyed. This boy just kept hanging around his daughter. This no good trouble maker. 

However, he found that the boy was growing on him. He was good for Dolores, she seemed happier now that he was there. She had been so sad before. Harboring so much shame - shame from leaving, from having a child, from raising her alone, for relying on her parents so much, for disappointing them. Teddy seemed to ease that shame, make her feel more normal. 

He was so good with Winnie as well, even from the first day. She loved him, would cling to him when he had to leave - to the point where he had to leave after she was put to sleep. She was so happy around him. They all were honestly. It made him and his wife happy to see Dolores happy, and seeing him made Winnie happy, which made Dolores happy.

If he didn’t know better, Abernathy might have thought that Winnie really was Teddy’s. They had the same eyes, though Winnie had her mother’s hair. Even the way they interacted screamed father and daughter. They laughed together, played together. He doted on her constantly, gifting her toys and indulging her every whim. Even the way he looked at her, with pure adoration. He felt his heart melt every time he saw that look.

Honestly, Abernathy could get used to having him around. He wasn’t nearly as bad as he had originally thought.

* * *

 

Over the past two months, they had fallen into a kind of rhythm. Teddy found himself growing comfortable with his place in Dolores and Winnie’s lives. He loved them so much, loved Winnie like she was his own. He’d even been there for her first real word - dada. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that that had made him tear up. Okay, maybe he cried a little, but it was happy tears. Tears of love and joy for his wonderful little girl. 

He had always loved Dolores, loved her for as long as he could remember, yet everyday he felt himself falling further and further in love with her. Watching her raise their- her daughter. Watching her love and teach the little girl. Every moment he was with them, he felt his heart soften. He had always planned to ask for her hand, but now he knew he had nothing if she said no. He took his chance one warm day, on one of their picnics on the bluff. 

“Dolores?” She looked up from Winnie, who was playing with a set of wooden blocks he had given her, and smiled.

“Yes?”

“Dolores, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. I loved you so much, that I left, trying to make the world perfect for you. But now, now that I’ve come home, now that I’ve seen you and Winnie together, I wonder how I ever thought that I could never love you more. Seeing you, seeing our- uh your - wonderful girl, I know that I’ve found my place in this world. Would you, Dolores Abernathy, do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?” Teddy felt his heart thundering in his ears. He had never been more nervous than in this moment. For what felt like hours, but was probably more like seconds, Dolores stared at him in shock. Then, tears fell from her eyes and she tackled him in a tight embrace. He laughed as they hit the ground.

“Of course. Of course, Teddy.” 

Teddy felt like he had wings. He had never been this happy. He had his girls, and that’s all that mattered. He swooped Dolores up, pulling them both to their feet before twirling her around. He kissed her, hoping to express all of his love for her. Gently placing her back on the ground, he swooped Winnie up into a hug.

“Did you hear that, sweetheart? Your momma said she’d marry me! Do you wanna be my daughter baby girl?” Winnie replied with giggles and babbling. Teddy beamed before pulling both of them into a hug. Yeah, he had his girls, and that made him the happiest man on earth.

* * *

 

They were in town that day, running some errands for the farm. They had only stopped at the general store before Dolores stopped, stock still. 

“Dolores? What’s wrong?” She started shaking with rage.

“That’s him. That’s the man that left me. That’s Winnie’s father.” Teddy felt his blood run cold, rage quickly beginning to burn through his veins.

“Where. Which one is he?” 

“There. In the black hat, grey vest.” Teddy spotted him, ready to drop their purchases and go teach the man a lesson. Punish him for abandoning his girls. He wasn’t normally a violent man, but everything about this man filled him with rage. He moved to head toward the man when Dolores grabbed him arm.

“Hold Winnie for me. I need to go have a  _ conversation _ with him.” Teddy quickly pulled Winnie to him, watching as Dolores practically marched toward the man, every muscle in her body screaming rage.

“William.” The man spun around, looking started. And with that, she punched him in the face. He went down hard.

“How dare you. How dare you show your face here after everything you’ve done to me? To your daughter? Our daughter? How dare you have the gall?” William looked properly terrified. Teddy reveled in his fear. That man deserved to suffer for what he had done. Dolores continued to beat him, kicking him when he was down, hitting him when he managed to haul himself up. They had created quite the spectacle. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the middle of the square.

“Look at everyone here. Look at them. Look into their eyes and tell them what you’ve done. The shame you’ve brought to us all.” 

“William? What’s going on?” Teddy’s attention was drawn to a woman exiting the Mariposa. This must be his wife. The other woman he spoke about.

“Is this your wife? Does she know what you’ve done?”

“...”

“Look her in the eyes and tell her what you’ve done.” She pulled him up to him knees, facing his wife. At his silence, she shook him.

“Tell her!”

“Juliet…” He panted, unable to look her in the eyes.

“Your husband came here almost two years ago. He said he loved me, said he wanted me. Then left me. Left me and our child behind. Abandoned us!” At this the woman gasped, looking to her husband with pleading eyes.

“William? Tell me this isn’t true.”

“...” 

“William?”

“...”

“William! Tell me she’s lying!” William hunched himself over, looking at the ground.

“Juliet.. I’m sorry.” The woman began to cry. Dolore turned to her again.

“Now you know. Know you know what he’s done, what he could do to you too.” She dropped William, who crumpled to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut.

“Now you have to live with the consequences of your actions, like I have for two years.”

With that, Dolores turned calmly back to Teddy and took Winnie from his arms.

“Come on, Teddy. We should be getting home.” She turned and left, leaving the broken man behind in the dirt. 

‘Yes,’ Teddy thought, ‘I think my girls will be alright.’


End file.
